All The Ways I Love You
by arthurpendragonz
Summary: Pranks gone wrong, thunderstorms, late night conversations, waterfalls, flying lessons, massages, near death experiences...Fred and Hermione fall in love in 50 different ways and all of them are magical...(M for smut in most chapters)
1. Look Into My Eyes & Say You Want Me Too

**a/n: This is going to end up being a series of unrelated one shots of 50 different ways Fred Hermione could get together based on my drabble list on Tumblr. I'm aiming to update at least once a week, this is the first one so enjoy!**

* * *

 _#16 - "It could be worse."_

* * *

"I can't believe you."

"For the hundredth time, Hermione, it wasn't supposed to be you!"

"You're such a child."

"Hey, the idea was bloody brilliant, it's not my fault you went and buggered up the execution!"

"Well maybe if I'd have had some warning! A simple, 'Hey Hermione, by the way, don't go anywhere near Ron's wand because we've spelled it to lock the next person who uses it inside the shed'!" Hermione was practically shaking with anger as she attempted once more to unlock the door using every spell she could think of.

"If we'd have told everyone and their Mum's what we were going to do we'd have taken half the fun out of it! I'm sorry we don't send out invitations to every one of our pranks!" Fred was quickly becoming irritated at her refusal to accept his apology. He'd tried to tell her that he was truly sorry that it had been her that got locked in but she seemed to think he'd somehow meant to get her trapped in a room with him.

Under any other circumstances he'd have been thrilled to be locked in a room with her. He'd been trying to get to know her better alone for the majority of the summer. Ever since the Yule Ball when she'd walked down the steps and into the Great Hall he'd been steadily becoming more and more attracted to her.

The thing that had surprised him the most was that he didn't think his feelings for her had started then. He'd realized that he'd taken notice of her long before that but he hadn't even noticed he was falling for her until she'd descended those stairs and he'd been rendered speechless.

He'd always known she was beautiful and he'd admired her cleverness ever since he'd met her.

It had been dead inconvenient when he'd realized that instead of irritating him when she caught him and George setting up their latest pranks he was transfixed on her face and lips as she became angered at their recklessness.

He couldn't help but find it extremely attractive whenever she became even the slightest bit hot and bothered.

"Ugh, how long does this stupid spell last? We've been in here for at least half an hour." Hermione gave up on trying to unlock the door and flopped down onto an overturned bucket on the other side of the room.

"Well, there's not really a time limit specifically…" Fred answered, scratching his neck nervously. She was going to truly explode when she found out what she'd have to do to get out of here. He hoped she didn't find out just how his body reacted to hers when she really got going.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione glared at him icily.

Fred suddenly became very interested in the floor as he struggled to think of how to explain it in a way that ensured Hermione didn't use him for her own personal target practice for the foreseeable future.

"Remember that this was never meant for you and if I could unlock that door any other way we absolutely would not ever be about to have the conversation we're about to have which I'm pretty sure will be my last." Fred grimaced.

Hermione had stood up by this point and was looking even more murderous than Fred had ever thought it was possible to be.

"Fred. How do we unlock the door?" Her voiced had managed to morph into what Fred referred to as 'scary calm'. It was a state few people could perfect but a tone that never failed to make him realize he was well and truly buggered.

He was familiar with it when it came to his mother but he'd had no experience with it when it came to Hermione and that fact alone had him backing up a few paces and plastering on what he hoped conveyed his most innocent and contrite expression.

"We were planning on tricking Ron into here with us so we could find out who he fancied so that when we got back to Hogwarts we could use that information to get back at him for last week when he…well, you don't need to know the details but trust me when I say he is long overdue for some embarrassment. It could be worse. You're lucky this is only part one of the prank." He tried to chuckle to ease some of the tension but he was so on edge waiting for her reaction that it came out more like a strangled squeak.

Hermione seemed to deflate, her cheeks flamed a bright pink and she groaned in anguish.

"So we're stuck in here until I tell you who I fancy?" Hermione winced, hoping she'd misheard him.

"Yep." Fred smiled in slight relief now. She didn't seem to be about to murder him so he deemed it safe to relax slightly. "If it's any consolation I sorta already know and I promise it won't leave this room."

"You do!?" Hermione choked. If it was possible she flushed an even brighter shade of pink and began nervously shifting as if she were debating bolting through one of the walls.

Fred was confused for a second. He'd assumed Hermione fancied Ron since they were constantly around each other. His second guess would've been Harry but based on what he'd seen this summer he'd say that they had more of a brother/sister relationship than anything romantic. He was pretty sure Harry was into Ginny anyway.

Ron had been the main reason Fred had never actually made a move on Hermione. He'd thought that getting to know her better might allow him to gauge just how she saw both of them. It'd be awful if he confessed his feelings for her only to have her tell him she'd only ever seen him as a platonic big brother figure and that Ron was the only Weasley she'd ever wanted.

He was sure Hermione liked Ron and he had a feeling Ron liked Hermione but then he'd also seen Ron staring at another girl in their house. Lila? Leanne? Lavender? Something like that. He'd been hoping Ron would admit to liking that girl, partly because it made him feel less guilty in fancying Hermione and partly because he wouldn't be able to make fun of Ron for fancying Hermione when Hermione was so incredible.

"Well, yeah. I mean, obviously you like Ron, right?" He forced the words out in as neutral a tone as possible, willing his heartbeat to calm down as he waited for her inevitable confirmation.

Hermione locked eyes with him and seemed to struggle with something for a second before she forced a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah. Of course. I like Ron." She nodded and dropped her head as if attempting to hide her face.

Fred's heart stuttered to a halt in his chest then beat sluggishly as disappointment washed over him. The little bit of hope he'd had that maybe, just maybe, she liked him instead flickered out and died as he nodded stiffly.

"Try the door. It'll be unlocked now." He moved slowly forward as she turned to pull the handle.

He watched her tug on the handle and prepared for the inevitable click of the lock unlatching.

When nothing happened he stopped dead.

"It still won't open. Did you do the spell wrong?" Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and was surprised to find a small smile stretching across his face.

"You lied." Fred shot her a grin. This just got miles more interesting. He briefly considered that this may not actually be a good thing. Surely she had other friends who were boys. Hogwarts had hundreds of boys. She might have a crush on any of them. Oh god, please don't let it be Krum.

"I didn't! I like Ron!" Hermione protested, shifting closer to him as she defended her answer.

"You might like Ron but he's not the person you currently fancy. That door will only open once you admit who you want most. The spell's perfect. Your answer wasn't."

Fred took a few steps towards her. He was within touching distance now and his hands almost ached to reach out to her. He tried to catch her eyes but she was studiously refusing to meet his own.

"Come on, 'Mione. I promise I won't tell anyone. Do you really wanna be stuck in here for the rest of your life just because you won't tell me who you like? I swear I won't judge." Fred attempted to smile encouragingly.

"I hate you so much right now." Hermione mumbled.

Fred laughed, he hoped she didn't notice how forced it sounded. "I'm sure whoever it is isn't that bad."

"I'm not embarrassed about who it is." She looked at him now, determination etched all over her face.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"It's you." Hermione said quietly.

"I told you I won't judge…" Fred started.

"No, you don't understand. It's you." She'd moved closer again and Fred was still struggling to catch on to what she was trying to say.

He searched her eyes for a second before it clicked and he froze.

Oh.

Oh.

"Fred? Say something, please?" Hermione looked nervous now.

Fred was unable to even remember what words were at this point.

"I know you must just see me like a little sister. I understand that you've never seen me as anything more than that and it's okay, honestly, so can we just forget this ever happened and go back to being friends. We never have to mention this again." She was growing more and more embarrassed as he continued to remain mute.

Fred watched her begin to turn away and panicked. No way was he letting her walk away and forget about this when she'd just admitted something he'd been dreaming she'd say for months.

He mentally slapped himself for choosing now of all times to turn into an unresponsive moron.

Fred reached out hastily and caught her wrist just as she started to step away from him. He tugged her gently back around and waited for her to look up.

He smiled brilliantly hoping she'd catch on because he was still having difficulty putting into words all that he was feeling at her admission. He decided he'd always been more of an actions speak louder than words type of guy anyway.

Hermione began to smile hesitantly back as Fred pulled her closer. He began to lean in slowly, cupping her cheek with one hand and bringing his other up from her wrist to rest firmly on her waist.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as Fred closed the remaining distance and touched his lips softly to hers. He wasn't prepared for her pleased little gasp and found himself caught up in his desire for her as her mouth opened under his and he began to kiss her properly.

Her hands found their way into his hair as she pulled him closer. He dropped his hand from her cheek and wrapped both his arms more securely around her waist, determined to eliminate the remaining space between their bodies.

They kissed for what seemed like an age, gentle nips and heated battles, slow then fast, soft then hard. The contrast thrilled him and the sounds she was making made it difficult for him to control himself as his whole body seemed to ache to get as close as possible to hers.

They pulled back eventually, smiling and laughing quietly between kisses until only their foreheads touched, his arms still wrapped around her waist and hers clinging to his neck.

"I'm guessing the door's unlocked now." Hermione giggled softly. Merlin, that sound was adorable.

"I'm really hoping so after that." Fred grinned, moving reluctantly backwards and pressing a kiss to her head.

Hermione dropped her arms from his neck but quickly caught one of his hands in hers as he released her and watched her turn to check the door. It gave an audible click as she opened it and Fred couldn't control the wide smile that stretched across his face.

"Guess I was telling the truth this time." She said cheekily.

"I don't think I've ever been more happy at a prank going wrong in my entire life." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out into the garden towards The Burrow.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I overreacted." She blushed again.

"I'm not. I quite like it when you yell at me. It's hot." Fred winked at her as she giggled again, the blush spreading to her chest.

"Is that your way of telling me that you deliberately wind me up to get your kicks?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I assure you that it has never been my intention to wind you up. Total accident every time." Fred said innocently.

"Sure." She scoffed.

"Okay, fine. I love it when you get all worked up." He pulled her closer, cuddling her.

"So, what happens now?" She questioned, slightly shy.

"Well, hopefully, you and I will go on a date tomorrow and we can spend the rest of the summer getting to know each other better. I really, really like you, Hermione, and I'd love it if you'd go out with me."

"So, you're saying you'd like to be my boyfriend?"

"I'm saying I'd love to be your boyfriend. Any objections?"

"Not from me."

"Good."

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad the prank went wrong too. Do you need any help setting up another one?"

"Merlin, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too."

They walked hand in hand into The Burrow, laughing quietly as they got to work plotting their future prank on Ron.

* * *

 **a/n: So that's it, thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you thought! :)**


	2. You Take My Hand & Drag Me Head First

_#9 - "Don't ever do that again!"_

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts had always been one of Hermione's favourite times of year. The decorations were beautiful and she found herself wishing she could enchant her parents tree when she got home just so she could keep a little bit of the magic and be able to bask in it on Christmas day.

She was extremely pleased to be staying at Hogwarts this year even though she missed her parents terribly. She had asked to stay on with Harry and the Weasley's and so far it had been wonderful.

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was returning from the library having checked out a few books to read over the holiday. She was looking forward to sitting up in one of the towers windows in her dorm, watching the snow fall, drinking hot chocolate and reading some of her favourite books.

She'd just managed to drag her bag through the portrait hole when she bumped into someone's chest and stumbled back slightly. If it wasn't for the warm hands that reached out to steady her she probably would have fallen straight back out of the portrait hole.

Hermione looked up to thank the person in front of her, smiling in recognition when she realised it was Fred. Her stomach gave a little flip, something it had been doing a lot more in his presence lately.

It was then that she heard amused chattering and a few whistles. She was aware of Fred dropping his hands and stepping back slightly but she was mostly focused on the fact that he looked extremely nervous and slightly embarrassed.

She was about to ask him what was wrong when George bounded into view, a mischievous gleam in his eye and a grin so big she actually worried someone had miscast a cheering charm.

"Alright, Hermione?" George smiled.

"Err, yes." Hermione was starting to get a little nervous with the way he was looking at her.

"Enjoying the holidays? Personally I've always loved this time of year. So many traditions bringing us all together, spreading cheer and all that. What's your favourite tradition?" He asked, practically vibrating with laughter now.

"I hadn't really thought about it…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"Mine's Mistletoe. Wonderful little plant, almost perfect really. What other object could prank so brilliantly just by existing. Of course, all it really needed was a bit of Weasley magic and it was sure to be a prime addition to our Christmas range." He winked at her and she felt Fred shift uncomfortably next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She became aware that there was quite a crowd gathering around them as George continued his little speech and her nerves doubled as she realised this looked exactly like the beginning of one of the twins' Wizard Wheezes demonstrations.

George turned to address the crowd and began to speak louder.

"Ladies and gents, I present to you the latest addition to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Christmas Specials; Mistletraps."

He pointed to a spot just above Hermione's head and she noticed to her growing horror that she was stood underneath a glowing bunch of Mistletoe. Even worse, as she glanced back down she realised that she and Fred were stood inside a faint, shimmering red circle.

She reached her hand up, already suspecting what would happen if she tried to cross the line, and found that an invisible barrier seemed to be preventing her from moving anywhere outside of the circle.

"Traditional mistletoe with a twist. When two people stand beneath the mistletoe the spell activates and will only be released with a kiss. My less dashing twin has kindly volunteered to demonstrate, with Miss Granger here being the first person to walk under it with him."

George continued explaining the ins and outs of the process behind their latest invention but Hermione was too busy trying not to freak out to pay much attention.

Hermione felt Fred lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry about this 'Mione. I never would've agreed to this if I'd known it would've been you." Fred seemed flustered and unsure.

Hermione felt sick. Not only would she have to publicly kiss someone she'd had a crush on for the past year but he didn't even want her to kiss him at all. She wished the ground would just swallow her up.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, obviously. We designed them so any kiss would lift the spell. Really all you have to do is…"

Hermione had turned around to look at him as he'd continued to explain, growing more and more pink as he did, when she'd suddenly had the urge to just get it over with so she could forget this mortifying day had ever happened.

She grabbed Fred around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. She'd meant to just quickly brush her lips against his but she'd misjudged the force with which she'd dragged him forward.

His lips clumsily met hers mid sentence and he let out a surprised huff as he caught her by the waist to steady them both.

She made to pull back but his grip tightened and his body began leaning into hers, his lips moulding more securely against her mouth.

Hermione lost herself in the sensations he was creating and pressed herself more forcefully against him. They were almost rocking into each other, pushing and pulling, each trying to control the kiss and themselves.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been wrapped up in each other before the sounds of wolf whistling and raucous cheering caused them to come back to their senses and break apart.

They stared at each other, both breathing harshly, before Hermione spun on her heel, dropped her bag and fled the common room.

She ran down the corridor, ignoring Fred as he called after her and darted into one of the empty classrooms, slamming the door behind her and throwing herself down on to one of the empty chairs. She dropped her head into her hands and leaned against the desk in front of her.

Why had she done that? Why had she let herself get so carried away? She'd never be able to look at Fred again after that, let alone have a conversation with him.

She groaned then jumped as she registered the door handle being pushed down behind her. She opened her mouth to yell at whoever was trying to come in before she realised who had opened it.

Fred stood in the doorway, a sheepish yet determined expression on his face. He was still breathing slightly raggedly but she couldn't tell whether that was because he'd run down the hall after her or if he was just as affected by that kiss as she was.

"Hey." He said, moving into the room and closing the door behind him. "So…that happened…"

Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Yes, that happened. Now could you please just leave me alone, I'd rather not be embarrassed any more than I already have been today."

"I swear, I didn't mean it to be you."

"You've made that very clear, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm well aware that you never wanted to kiss me and I'm completely fine with that." Hermione tried to push past the grimace her words brought her.

"Will you please just listen, I'm trying to explain…" Fred walked closer, hands up as if to calm her down.

Hermione suddenly found herself overwhelmingly angry. She was the victim here. She'd been minding her own business before she got caught up in his stupid prank.

"No, you listen! You can't just do this to people! I get that everything is just one giant joke to you but I won't be messed around with. I don't appreciate being made to kiss people. It's embarrassing and awkward and just… **don't you ever do that again!** " She was shaking in an attempt to quell her anger.

"You're not a joke to me, Hermione! I never wanted to kiss you for the first time like that! If you'd just waited instead of pouncing on me I was going to tell you that any kiss would've lifted the spell. I could have kissed your hand and it would've released us." Fred finished, stepping closer, a pleading expression on his face.

"Oh." All the anger seemed to seep out of Hermione like air being let out of a balloon. Well this certainly complicated things. If she'd known it didn't need to be an actual kiss it wouldn't have been nearly as bad. She'd daydreamed about kissing Fred and this wasn't exactly what she'd had planned for their first kiss either, not that it had been bad, quite the opposite actually, wait…did he…? Did he just say that that wasn't how he'd wanted to kiss her for the first time either?

"Hang on. What do you mean you 'never wanted to kiss me for the first time like that'?" Hermione moved forward slightly. They were almost close enough to touch now and she found herself scanning his face, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking.

"Well…" Fred scratched the back of his neck as he trailed off awkwardly. He looked out of place and Hermione was almost shocked to see how nervous he actually was. She'd always thought he was so confident and self assured, she couldn't remember him ever being anything less than calm and collected no matter what the circumstances. She had to admit that she found his nerves rather endearing.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. His expression softened and he smiled at her. She smiled back and suddenly they were grinning like fools. She had no idea why but the atmosphere seemed to change as they slowly collected themselves.

Fred reached towards her and tugged her gently forwards. Hermione tilted her head back and kept her eyes on him, both of them still smiling softly.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She replied. Her mouth had gone very dry and she was struggling to control her rapidly accelerating heartbeat.

"Can I kiss you? For real this time, no tricks, no audience. Just us." He bent towards her until their foreheads touched and then closed his eyes seemingly content to stay that way forever.

Hermione leaned into him and closed her eyes too. The stillness of the room and the warmth of his body next to hers felt so comforting she almost didn't want to reply and break it. She knew however, that a chance to kiss him again was something she'd never pass up, especially now she knew how right it felt.

She whispered a gentle 'yes' as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

This kiss was different. It was heat and longing mixed up with a safety so sweet Hermione felt like she would collapse without it. She'd never felt this sort of connection with anyone.

Her kisses with Viktor hadn't even come close. Fred seemed to know exactly how to get her body to respond.

The hand that was resting gently on her waist rubbed soothing circles into the sliver of skin just below her pushed up jumper. He cradled her cheek with his other hand and tilted her head to find the best angle for them both.

They were laughing as they kissed, almost as if their happiness was too big to contain. He huffed against her lips as she tugged him closer, winding her arms around his neck and stroking his hair gently.

The kiss grew more heated as it went on and Fred's hands seemed to wander everywhere at once. Hermione fought to catch her breath as he pushed her backwards and lifted her slightly until she was sat on top of one of the desks.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to say something when a loud bang sounded just outside the classroom. It brought them both back to reality and Fred took hold of one of her hands and tugged her back upright, winking as he did so.

"Want to go somewhere a little more private so we can talk?" His face held uncertainty and she couldn't imagine how there was any doubt in his mind that she wouldn't want to continue this after their kisses.

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled as Fred's face broke into a grin and he began leading her towards the door.

"I may have to get George an extra special Christmas gift for deciding to test the new products in the common room." Fred laughed, squeezing her hand as he tugged her back towards Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know," Hermione smiled, "maybe he deserves to be pranked for all the trouble he's going to have caused. We'll never hear the end of this."

"What did you have in mind?" Fred's face lit up as he tugged her closer.

"That depends…how many school rules are you willing to break?"

"For you I'd break them all."

* * *

a/n: this chapter gave me so much trouble, it's been pretty much written for ages but I just couldn't write it in the way I wanted to and the smut just did not flow properly with the story so I cut it and decided on a better way to write it for the next chapter which hopefully will be up much quicker :) Hermione is just not the kind of character who would jump into sex at school so I'm thinking a post-Hogwarts Hermione would be much more open to it, anyway review and let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!


End file.
